


Packages

by phangelica



Series: spooky week bingo fics [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, M/M, No sex though, References to Sex, Sex Toys, mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangelica/pseuds/phangelica
Summary: Dan keeps ordering stuff to Phil's flat and Phil's cool with it until there's some less than discreet packaging.bingo square: sex toys





	Packages

**Author's Note:**

> hey... i know i missed yesterday lol. I'll try to make up for it by posting 2 fics today! Here is the fic from yesterday!

_Bzzzz._

“What is that!” exclaimed the Queen pointing behind Phil. Phil put his tea down and looked back where a giant bee was sitting on the carpet. 

“I think it’s a giant bee, your majesty.” Phil was unbothered. Dan was supposed to get here any minute, he had to make sure he didn’t get lost in the maze that was Buckingham Palace. It was sort of strange though because this room looks particularly like his grandma’s living room from when he was growing up. Phil picks up his phone and sees Dan has texted him.

_Dan: I am outside. Pick me up._

Phil excuses himself to go get Dan. He is so excited to see him. It feels like he hasn’t seen him in ages and-

_Bzzzzzzzz._

Suddenly, he's jolted awake in his bed. 

_Bzzz. Bz Bz Bzzzzzz._

“Ughhhhh,” Phil groans. He knows that means he has post. He can only guess what is there for him. 

He opens the door bleary eyed, giving the postman a death glare even though he knows it’s not his fault.

“Package for Daniel Howell?”

Of course. Phil honestly should have guessed. “Um, yeah that’s me.” He signs for it and the postman pulls out a dildo. It’s a dildo wrapped in plastic, that’s what it is. No discreet packaging.  
“Um, here you go sir.” The postman hands the dildo to Phil, holding it by the shaft. Phil’s face is on fire. 

“Um, okay thank you.” Phil quickly grabs it and shuts the door in his face. He looks down at the dildo. He’s not shocked that Dan’s put his address to buy this. He’s been doing it since he started university and moved to Manchester. It’s been amazing obviously. And all the things that Dan’s been buying have been incredibly entertaining to say the least. 

He’s still horrified at this packaging. 

A little while later while Phil is still processing the events with the postman, the doorbell rings again. He knows it’s Dan. The night before was the one night in the week where they force themselves to sleep apart. They both hate it but Phil still thinks it’s necessary. He hates to think he could be robbing Dan of his uni experience. The day after is one of the only days that Dan can drag himself out of bed before noon to get back to Phil’s apartment as soon as possible.

He rushes over to the door. Even though he was annoyed at the packaging, he can never be too mad. He just loves him too much. 

As soon as he opens the door, Dan collapses into his arms. Phil thinks he’s a little dramatic sometimes. They saw each other less than twelve hours ago. Secretly though, he loves the theatrics. It makes him feel so good that someone misses him that much. He just holds Dan tighter. 

He nuzzles into Phil’s neck. “Ugh, why do I agree to go back to halls? It’s always terrible.” 

Phil has to focus hard to remember what he was supposed to talk to Dan about, “You know why, Dan. Anyway, I’m supposed to be annoyed at you right now.” Phil contradicts himself by squeezing onto him and rocking back and forth. 

Dan looks up into Phil’s eyes with a concerned expression. “What’s wrong?” Phil feels a little guilty. Now that he has Dan in his arms, he’s honestly forgotten about his embarrassment earlier with the postman.

Now he just wants to make Dan laugh. “Your package arrived today. Literally.” He tried to look into Dan’s eyes as serious as possible. 

Dan immediately lights up. “Oh my god, YES! Finally, let’s go, let’s go see it!” He quickly escapes Phil’s arms and starts going through the couch where Phil typically leaves packages for Dan. As soon as Dan finds the offending package, he immediately starts cackling.

“It wasn’t funny! The postman was looking at me so weird!” Phil tries to act serious but he can’t help but giggle along with Dan. His laugh is just too infectious. 

“Oh my god, Phil,” At this point, tears were actually coming out of Dan’s eyes. “I knew I shouldn’t have bought it from that dodgy site, I am so sorry.” Phil didn’t think he was all that sorry considering he was apologizing through giggles. 

“Ugh, you are so annoying,” Phil gave himself away with the wide grin he was directing at Dan. 

“I really am sorry, Phil.” Dan gets up and starts stroking Phil’s arm, “Is there anyway I can make it up to you?” Dan looks up at Phil through his eyelashes while actually having the audacity to attempt to hold the packaged dildo “seductively” in his hands.

“I literally hate you, but I think I could come up with a few things,” Phil tried his best to look seductive as well but he just ended up laughing. It’s okay though because Dan was laughing with him.

“Well, let’s go then! We need to see if this thing was worth it,” Dan says gesticulating with the dildo towards the bedroom. Phil just shakes his head and follows him into the bedroom. Phil already knows the embarrassment was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr :-)](https://phangelica.tumblr.com/post/188636691007/packages)


End file.
